


Dancing in the Dark

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: skyfire, character: starscream, genre: angst - Freeform, smut: sparks, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Skyfire misses Starscream, and this is the only way he has to be closer to him.  For now.<br/><b>Notes:</b> Spark smut, pwp with a side of angsty longing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark

**Title:** Dancing in the Dark  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Skyfire/Starscream  
 **Summary:** Skyfire misses Starscream, and this is the only way he has to be closer to him. For now.  
 **Notes:** Spark smut, pwp with a side of angsty longing.

 

**Dancing in the Dark**

 

Skyfire shut his optics against the empty blackness of his quarters. The vision bloomed into being almost immediately. He could practically feel the presence in the air. Phantom hands slid up his chest plates.

Was it wrong? To let his hands caress up that path? To just… pretend for a little while?

He could see it so clearly. Could feel the weight over his middle as Starscream straddled his waist. There was warmth where his hands touched, a tingle of lips against his own.

A light touch traced lines of pleasure over Skyfire. Gentle fingers smoothed over cables and wires, brushed over sensor nodes, teased at the edge of his cockpit glass until it retracted.

Skyfire shivered as fingers ghosted over his internals. Spark light made Starscream gleam, a beacon in the surrounding black. His face was relaxed, optics glowing a rich crimson as he bent forward. Skyfire gasped, reaching for smooth wings as Starscream licked along the edge of his spark crystal. Always so perfectly, deliciously erotic, his Starscream.

Skyfire writhed, careful not to dislodge the smaller seeker sprawled across his chest. Heat and pleasure pulsed through him in time to the soft sucking kisses and long slow licks to his crystal. He began to tremble, vents cycling fast.

“Star!”

Skyfire jolted, clamping a hand over his own mouth as the bliss rushed over him in a heavy wave. He stared up into the dark, quickly closing his plating, and panted fast.

Pits! Had anyone heard him? The division of the hanger for him and the Aerialbots was hardly insulated or soundproofed. He heard them all the time.

He lay silently, trembling now and then from the aftershocks, and listening.

Once he was as certain as he could be that no one had heard, he curled up on his side, and shut his optics again. Starscream was right there, and Skyfire whimpered as he wrapped his arms around himself. It was just so easy to imagine Starscream snuggling into his chest, purring as he drifted off into recharge.

~ | ~

Inspired by _Dancing in the Dark_ by Dev. 

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
